


Haunted | Daniel Brühl

by DarkGuardian15



Category: The Alienist (TV)
Genre: Cute, Fanfiction, Fluff, Ghosts, Halloween, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkGuardian15/pseuds/DarkGuardian15
Summary: All of your dates have been ending badly, due to the ghost that is haunting your home. You're fed up and feel as if you'll never find someone who loves you for you. But when love finds you it isn't in the form you expected it to be.
Kudos: 2





	Haunted | Daniel Brühl

"You're house is haunted! I'm never coming back here, and please... lose my number." My date said as they quickly put their jacket on and stormed out of my home. "Wait!! I can't help it if it's haunted I-" I started, but I wasn't being listened to. My date got into their car and sped off down the driveway. 'Great, there goes another one.' I thought inside of my head. I let out a deep sigh as I closed and locked the front door. Scenarios like this have been happening for the last three months; every time I bring a day home they end up running away. And each time it's because the ghost in my home decides to spill things on them, or do weird things with the kings and whatnot. But no one has ever gotten hurt. The interesting thing is that who or whatever is haunting my house has always been kind to me. At first it creeped me out when I'd feel someone laying in bed next to me, but I eventually got use to it. Especially since it had never done anything to harm me. "I guess I'll never find someone who loves me." I said out loud with a deep sigh as I sat on the couch.

"That's not true." I heard a male voice say, causing me to scream a little. My heart was beating insanity fast inside of my chest. I could feel anxiety and adrenalin fill my stomach. As I frantically looked around for something to protect myself, my eyes met a person. It was man wearing a blue sweater and black jeans. He had a beard and dark hair that was parted in a side swoop. "WHO ARE YOU!?! HOW DID YOU GET IN!?! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?!" I yelled as I tried to get as far away from him as possible. I was afraid that he had broken in and was going to kill me or assault me in some way. "Shhh. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." He said. I didn't believe him but there wasn't anything I could do; I was frozen from shock and terror. "I... I know this sounds in believable, but... I'm the one who had been ruining all of your dates." He said with a look of sadness in his big brown eyes. "That's not possible. How can you be a ghost and you're standing in front me right now!?" I managed to say in a somewhat shaky voice. I didn't believe him until he started telling me everything that had happened to all of my dates, not that there were many.

He also told me things that only someone who was in my house at all times could know. It felt so creepy and strange, mostly because I wasn't quite sure if he was truly a ghost. "How can I be sure you aren't lying to me?" I asked curiously. My heart was still pounding in my chest. "Let me hold you." He said after a few moments of silence. What I did next might have been considered stupid by a lot of people. I let him do exactly what he suggested. I instantly melted into his arms. His hug felt exactly how I've been held in my sleep countless nights since I moved here. He was surprisingly warm as well. I've always heard that ghosts were cold, but he wasn't. "You... you're telling the truth." I said as we broke the hug. He smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at him. "I'm Daniel by the way." He said "It's nice to finally meet you Daniel." I replied. "I'm really sorry for being so jealous when you bring dates over. I know you'll never be interested in a ghost. You're alive and I can't provide you with the things you deserve." He said as he ran a hand through his hair. The sadness that was in his eyes hurt a little.

I got close to him and placed my hands on his chest before standing on my tip toes. I slowly closed the distance between us to kiss his lips. He kissed me back and my heart skipped a couple of beats. 'Why am I feeling this way? He's a ghost!' I thought inside of my head. His lips felt so soft against mine; I never wanted that moment to end, but eventually it did. When we broke the kiss I was absolutely breathless. "Can... can I keep you?" He asked in a whisper as he gently brushed my cheek with his thumb. "Yeah... you can keep me." I replied softly before we pulled each other into a warm comfy hug. I had doubts that I'd ever find love, but finding love with a ghost is something I don't think anyone expects... ever.  
+++++++++++++++  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed my attempt at a Halloween inspired one-shot. Thanks for reading!!


End file.
